Uchiha Elektronik
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Laptop Sakura tiba-tiba saja mati saat ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Karena tidak tahu kerusakan apa yang terjadi, ia memilih membawanya ke tempat service bernama "Uchiha Elektronik". /"Gak bisa diselamatkan gitu, Aa?" /"Selamatkan Neng, sih, bisa." /Twoshot [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This story purely mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

 **Warning** : ooc, penggabungan bahasa tidak baku dan daerah, typo, dll.

 _happy reading_ :")

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents a story**

 **Uchiha Elektronik**

* * *

Sakura memukul layar monitor laptopnya saat benda elektronik itu tiba-tiba saja padam. Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk hingga larut malam. Namun semua jerih payahnya terasa sirna ketika laptop tersebut yang mati tiba-tiba. "Ih, udah capek-capek ngerjain juga," keluhnya seraya memencet kembali tombol _power_ di laptopnya itu.

Namun ia mulai panik saat tombol tersebut dipencet, sedang laptopnya tak kunjung menyala. Matanya memancar waswas. Dadanya mulai berdebar. Ia kembali memencet tombol _power_ itu. Kali ini, ia mengerahkan tenaga ekstranya hingga warna kuku telunjuknya memutih. Tapi, tak ada perubahan apa pun. Layar laptopnya masih tetap gelap. "Kenapa sih, ini laptop," gerutunya yang mulai kesal.

Tidak mungkin jika laptopnya mati akibat kehabisan baterai. Karena kini, laptopnya sedang dalam kondisi di _charge_. Mencoba tenang, Sakura melepas kabel _charger_ yang terhubung dengan laptop tersebut. Lantas membuka baterai laptop. "Kata temen sih, jangan panik dulu. Siapa tahu cuma baterainya aja yang kurang pas," tukasnya berbicara sendiri. Mencoba menghibur diri.

Ia mencopot baterai laptop tersebut, dan memandanginya seakan meneliti. Namun ia yang seorang mahasiswi fakultas ekonomi tidak terlalu memahami tentang dunia komputer dan perangkatnya. "Kelihatannya sih, baik-baik saja," ucapnya yang lagi-lagi bicara sendiri. Setelah itu, ia kembali memasangkan baterai tersebut. Ia berdoa sejenak sebelum kemudian mengulangi lagi untuk memencet tombol _power_ nya. Dan … layar laptopnya tetap gelap. "Nyebelin. Aku lagi banyak tugas tahu," makinya kesal.

Kali ini ia menyerah. Ia menutup laptop kesayangannya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Lantas kembali ke atas kasur tidurnya. "Bodoh, ah! Daripada mikiran laptop rusak, mending juga bobo," katanya sembari membaringkan badannya dan menarik selimut.

—oOo—

Pagi ini, Sakura berangkat lebih awal dari rumahnya. Tidak, ia tidak ada kelas pagi di kampusnya. Jadwal kampusnya hari ini dimulai jam sebelas siang. Ia berangkat lebih awal karena akan pergi ke tempat _service_ peralatan elektronik untuk membenarkan laptopnya yang semalam rusak. Membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam dari rumahnya menuju kota—tempat di mana ia akan melakukan _service_ laptop. _Si Ino bilang, di kota tempat service yang bagus di Uchiha Elektronik. Lokasinya itu di Konoha City Mall. Ke situ ah._ Pikirnya sambil sedikit melamun selama perjalanan di angkot menuju ke sana. Sakura segera meluncur menuju destinasi begitu ia turun dari angkot.

Karena tujuannya adalah Uchiha Elektronik yang berada di lantai tiga Konoha City Mall, Sakura langsung bergegas ke sana tanpa memedulikan toko-toko lain yang mulai buka. Ia menjaga pandangannya. Tidak melirik kanan dan kiri. Hanya terfokus menuju destinasi. Ia takut akan tergiur. Kemudian malah akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbelanja, sedang jadwal kuliah hari ini tak boleh ia lewatkan begitu saja karena termasuk mata kuliah yang penting.

Sakura bernapas lega saat sampai di lantai tiga dan melihat _rolling door_ Uchiha Elektronik yang telah terbuka. Tampak ada seorang karyawannya yang tengah merapikan etalase. Tanpa canggung, ia segera mendekat ke sana.

"Pagi-pagi banget, Neng. Tokonya juga baru buka," sapa karyawan toko yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, berambut panjang dan dikuncir rendah di punggung itu.

"Hehe. Mau buru-buru ke kampus soalnya. Ini … saya mau _service_ laptop," ujarnya sambil sedikit cengar-cengir.

"Oh. Masuk aja, Neng, ke dalam. Ke si Aa yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam."

Hampir saja Sakura tersedak karena menahan agar tawanya tidak meledak. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan mulai masuk ke dalam toko.

Terlihat Aa yang dimaksud oleh pegawai yang ada di depan toko tadi, sedang duduk membelakanginya—menghadap komputer di depannya. Dan benar seperti yang disebutkan, rambut belakangnya memang mirip pantat ayam. Ia terkekeh tertahan.

"Permisi," sahutnya sembari berdeham pelan.

Musik baru saja mengalun dari komputer yang sedang lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu mainkan. Volumenya terdengar kencang, karena ada pengeras suara yang terhubung dengan komputernya itu. Jadi, sahutan pelan Sakura tidak terdengar.

"Permisi ... Aa," ulang Sakura. Namun lelaki itu tetap tak mendengarnya.

Sakura melihat layar komputer lelaki itu yang mulai membuka _browser_ internet. _Sial! Orang kalau udah internatan mah suka lama._ Ia pun melangkah perlahan. Lalu menyentuh pelan bahu lelaki tersebut.

"Eh, bencong ancol," seloroh lelaki itu yang terperanjat kaget karena sentuhan Sakura tersebut. Nama lelaki itu Sasuke.

 _Kampret! Aku disebut bencong._ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Namun kekesalannya langsung hilang saat lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Masih dengan tas yang tersampir di bahu, dan satu tangan yang memegang tas laptop, sedang tangan satunya lagi memeluk modul-modul kuliah. Mata Sakura bahkan tak berkedip. Ia seperti mendadak beku. _Gusti …_ _ini_ _lelaki_ _ganteng banget_ _._

"Neng, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit khawatir melihat perempuan di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi robot.

Sakura yang tersadar segera menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Nghh … nggak apa-apa. Ini, saya mau _service_ laptop, Aa."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian berdiri. Lalu mendekati meja dan kursi yang tak jauh keberadaannya dari tempat ia memainkan komputernya tadi. "Ke sini, Neng," ujarnya seraya menarikkan satu kursi untuk Sakura duduk, sebelum kemudian disusul oleh ia yang mendudukkan dirinya juga.

 _Duh, si Aa perhatian_ _sekali_ _. Padahal aku juga bisa tarik kursi sendiri._ Sakura yang mulai kepedean berujar di dalam hati. Tapi tidak memperlihatkannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Laptopnya kenapa, Neng?"

"Gak tahu. Pas malam lagi ngerjain tugas kuliah, terus tiba-tiba laptopnya mati gitu. Udah coba dicabut baterainya juga, terus dipasangin lagi. Tapi laptopnya tetap gak mau hidup," terang Sakura seraya menaruh ke atas meja laptop yang dimasukkan ke dalam tas bermotif _hello kitty_ itu.

 _Dasar_ _cewe_ _k!_ _Bahkan_ _tas laptopnya juga_ _bermotif_ _hello kitty,_ _h_ _aduh._ Batin Sasuke.

Ia kemudian menarik tas laptop Sakura ke dekatnya, dan mengeluarkan laptop tersebut. Lantas memencet tombol _power_. Dan benar saja, laptop tersebut tidak mau menyala. "Ini mah harus diinstal ulang, Neng," kata Sasuke.

"Data-datanya gak bakal hilang kan, Aa?"

"Tergantung. Kalau datanya disimpan di Harrdisk aman. Tapi kalau simpan datanya di Desktop atau My Document pasti hilang, Neng, pas diinstal ulang nanti."

"Ih, Aa … gimana dong. Sebagian modul-modul kuliah ada yang disimpan di My Document juga soalnya."

"Ya, hilang."

"Gak bisa diselamatkan gitu, Aa?"

"Selamatkan Neng sih, bisa."

"Hah?"

"Nggak."

"Nggak-nggak," kata Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi Aa bilang apa?"

"Gak bilang apa-apa, Neng."

"Ih, bohong!"

"Ngapain coba bohong sama Neng."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Aa bisa aja." Pipinya merona.

"Maksudnya bisa aja apa, ya, Neng?"

"Nggak," jawab Sakura merasa malu. _Dasar gak peka!_ Namun batinnya berbicara lain.

"Neng mau jadi _service_ laptopnya? Cuma perlu instal ulang doang, kok, ini mah."

Kepala Sakura mengangguk. Lantas ia membuka tas yang tadi ia sampirkan di bahunya. Kemudian mengeluarkan satu lembar kertas dari dalam tas tersebut. Itu adalah _list_ yang semalam Sakura buat. Daftar _software-software_ yang ingin ia minta untuk diinstalkan ulang di laptopnya. "Aa, nanti sekalian minta instal _software-software_ ini juga, ya," tukasnya seraya memberikan kertas berisi daftar _software_ itu pada Sasuke.

Tulisan paling atas dalam kertas itu adalah:

 _ **Computer Name**_ **tolong diberi nama Sakura Haruno.**

Seringaian tipis langsung terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. _Sakura, ya_ _..._

"Oh, Aa, laptopnya tolong instalin pakai _windows_ yang terbaru, ya."

"Siap."

"Kalau bisa sama _software-software_ yang tadi diminta juga, instalnya yang versi terbaru juga, ya, Aa," kata Sakura dengan suaranya yang lemah lembut.

" _Ok_ _ay_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aa, ini bisa selesainya kapan, ya?"

"Nanti sore juga udah bisa diambil, kok, Neng."

Kepala Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau gitu, nanti sore langsung saya ambil ke sini, ya," ucapnya sembari mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"T-tunggu—"

Sahutan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ia sudah percaya diri, berhipotesis, mungkin Aa ganteng ini akan menanyakan nama, atau meminta nomor ponselnya. Namun kepercayaan dirinya itu langsung musnah ketika mendengar Aa ganteng yang melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—saya mau buatkan notanya dulu."

 _Makanya ..._ _jadi orang jangan_ _kepedean, Sakura._ Makinya pada diri sendiri. Lantas mengangguk dengan gaya pura-pura polos.

"Ini atas nama siapa buat pengambilan barangnya nanti?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Atas nama cinta, Aa. Eh ... maksudnya Sakura, hihi."

Sasuke pun mengangguk sembari berseringai kecil. _Hn, si cewek manis ngajak bercanda, nih_. Setelah selesai menuliskan nama Sakura di nota tersebut, ia segera memberikan nota itu pada Sakura.

Dengan gesit tangan Sakura langsung menerimanya. Tapi ia sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika membaca nota tersebut. "Maaf, Aa, ini kok gak ada harganya, ya?"

"Kan belum tahu biaya _service_ nya berapa, Neng."

"Oh, gitu. Berarti bayarnya nanti, ya?"

"Mau sekarang juga boleh."

"Lho ... Aa bilang belum tahu harganya berapa."

"Siapa tahu aja Neng mau bayar dua kali."

Sakura terkekeh. Ternyata lelaki ganteng ini bisa diajak bercanda juga. "Nggak mau dong, Aa. Rugi," jawabnya dengan nada sedikit manja. "Ya sudah kalau gitu, nanti sore saya ambil ke sini, ya."

"Aa tunggu, Neng."

 _APAAAAAAA? Dia bilangnya kok, Aa, nggak saya? Duh, sepertinya_ _ini_ _kode_ _. Kode. Ka-o-de-e_ _._ Kata _inner_ Sakura. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdiri. Kemudian keluar dari toko Uchiha Elektronik ini karena harus segera bergegas untuk menuju tempat kuliahnya.

Tak lama, lelaki yang tadi sedang membereskan etalase di depan toko itu menghampiri Sasuke. "Modus lu, Sas. Lama banget ngobrolnya."

"Dia keluhannya banyak, Kang. Ya masa kalau dicuekin," jawab Sasuke seraya berdiri membawa laptop Sakura.

"Biasanya juga memang lu gitu, kan, jutek."

"Tapi kalau yang jadi pelanggannya Neng Sakura mah beda. Harus baik dong."

"Ebuset, udah tahu namanya lagi aja. Hebat modusnya."

"Idih, Kang Itachi ... lupa, ya? Kan buat di nota pengambilan suka ditanya atas nama siapa, kali," jawab Sasuke telak yang membuat lelaki dengan nama Itachi itu wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Yakali, Sas. Namanya juga manusia, pasti ada lupanya," ujarnya memberi pembelaan. _Vangke si Sasuke_ _. Malu-maluin kakaknya sendiri_ _._ _Sial!_

.

.

 **to be continued—**

.

.

 **a/n** : ahaha. ini adalah fict genre **HUMOR** pertama saya. saya itu gak bisa bikin ff humor. tapi lagi mau coba-coba. namun sepertinya, eksekusinya tidak berhasil. maaf ya, kalau garing. /krikkrikkrik meski begitu, saya berharap semoga tetap menghibur, ya xDD

hmmm ... reviewnya jangan lupa, minna :"))

sign,

Uchihamelia


End file.
